At present, the vans used in general transportation can be divided into two types, one of which is compartment structured type of van, and the other of which is involucrumless type of van. With respect to the former, the inner volume thereof is limited so that the compartment structured type of van ca only carry some cargoes with a small range of sizes. In case that the articles to be transported are larger or longer things, such as machines, furnitures, etc., the compartment structured van will not be serviceable. At this point, the involucrumless van should be used. However, since the involucrumless van is without compartment wall, therefore, the loaded articles must be tightly tied to the van and the tied articles will inevitably become loose due to van quake and swinging. In case the loaded articles drop down to the ground or even drop down and break a car behind the van, great damage and injury will be caused.